PBA 056
5:54:10 PM Canto: Okay! You guys have warmed up a bit since your arctic necromantic adventure. 5:55:35 PM Valerian: Valerian has changed out of his wet clothes, too. And had cocoa! 5:56:39 PM Wynn: Wynn changed out of her tattered and bloody ones too. 5:58:23 PM Canto: Andyou guys can be as healed up of your wounds as you want. The physical wounds. The spiritual wounds run deeper, probably. Or maybe not. 5:58:56 PM Nilani: Nilani is around. She's still wearing her armor, but appears to have switched out the shirt underneath. 5:59:19 PM Wynn: I should talk to Aziz about some armor Tarak will let me wear around. 5:59:35 PM Valerian: I've got a mithril chain shirt on all the time. 6:00:05 PM Wynn: Thanks for getting me back up, by the way. 6:00:23 PM Valerian: You've done the same for lots of us. 6:01:41 PM Wynn: Should've done better today. I wasn't expecting things to get so bad so fast. 6:02:20 PM Valerian: It could have been worse, too. 6:04:46 PM Valerian: Why do Drow want to kill you? 6:04:55 PM Wynn: I don't know. 6:05:01 PM Wynn: I've never been to that place. 6:06:38 PM Canto: ((Selethrae!)) 6:07:42 PM Wynn: She mentioned something about time weirdness, though. Best guess I have is that sometime in the future, I go there and do something someone doesn't like. 6:08:24 PM Valerian: There's a lot that Drow don't like. 6:10:03 PM Canto: Gnarmak: They do like keeping their teeth straight, though. 6:10:15 PM Canto: Gnarmak walks in, lapping at a cup of coffee! 6:10:22 PM Wynn: This one probably more than most. She was a vampire. 6:10:32 PM Valerian: Do they often have teeth issues? 6:11:19 PM Nilani: Probably not inherently, but it seems like something they'd want to avoid. 6:14:44 PM Canto: Gnarmak: Yes, exactly. Drow -- at least those on the surface -- tend to spare no expense in staying... pristine? 6:17:06 PM Canto: Gnarmak: You met a Drow vampire? Oh, my. 6:17:17 PM Valerian: She wasn't very nice. 6:17:17 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs her eyes a bit. 6:19:43 PM Wynn: This has been a very long day. 6:20:00 PM Valerian: It really has been. 6:20:03 PM Canto: Gnarmak: You say she had a price on Wyn's head? 6:20:08 PM Nilani: Myep. 6:20:16 PM Wynn: That's what she said. 6:20:26 PM Nilani: Nilani goes back to hiding behind her book. 6:20:29 PM Wynn: I guess that's why we got pulled out in the first place. 6:21:13 PM Canto: Did she say why? 6:21:32 PM Wynn: Nothing specifically. 6:22:21 PM Wynn: But what's one more person or group trying to kill me? 6:23:14 PM Valerian: As long as it's only trying. 6:23:55 PM Wynn: Came a bit close today. 6:25:07 PM Canto: Gnarmak: That bad, eh? 6:25:41 PM Wynn: Turns out a shirt isn't great protection from a greatsword. 6:26:19 PM Canto: Gnarmak: Oh, dear. I imagine not. 6:27:32 PM Valerian: I'm sure we could at least find you something to wear under your clothes. Mithril isn't that expensive. 6:28:11 PM Wynn: I don't have a problem advertising that I'm wearing it. I'd just wear my plate all the time if it weren't for these supposed "back issues" Tarak's so worried about. 6:29:38 PM Canto: Gnarmak: Also the smell. 6:29:51 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 6:30:05 PM Canto: Gnarmak: ... I'm sorry,t hat's terribly rude of me. 6:30:43 PM Canto: Gnarmak: and of course, your senses of smell aren't as irritatingly acute as mine. 6:31:05 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "It's ok." 6:32:15 PM Valerian: You should wear noseplugs. 6:32:41 PM Canto: He makes a face. 6:34:04 PM Canto: Gnarmak: When I do that, its horribly disorienting. And the only thing I can smell is the noseplugs, and they are not pleasant-scented. 6:34:25 PM Wynn: That makes sense. 6:34:33 PM Valerian: It does. Should we... bathe more often? 6:35:04 PM Wynn: Wynn picks up her shield and starts inspecting the edges. 6:35:27 PM Canto: Gnarmak: Oh, no, no, you are all scrupulously hygenic. I spoke out of turn, and I apologize. 6:36:20 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Fighting can get stinky and it can sink into the padding of your armor. Blood can be hard to get out too." 6:37:11 PM Valerian: I can get that out with magic. 6:37:12 PM Canto: Gnarmak: It's the smell of blood and sweat and dead skin. 6:38:11 PM Janis: Janis enters 6:38:15 PM Janis: Hi 6:38:24 PM Wynn: Janis. 6:38:45 PM Janis: Janis looks around and takes a seat near everyone. 6:39:09 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up as Janis enters, then quickly resumes hiding behind her book. 6:39:11 PM Wynn: How are you feeling, Nilani? 6:40:09 PM Nilani: Better. Still not great, but better. 6:40:57 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a bit. "It's ok. We've all wanted to do that to Janis before." 6:41:05 PM Janis: Hey! 6:41:11 PM Nilani: ... 6:41:49 PM Janis: I didn't attack any of you when I got possessed! And you all smelled delicious then too! 6:42:21 PM Wynn: It's not a competition. 6:44:00 PM Nilani: Did Mask give you actual commands, Janis? 6:44:16 PM Janis: .....not exactly. It was just a general feeling. 6:45:35 PM Janis: Although, I still don't know what happened in the forest those two weeks. 6:45:50 PM Valerian: It wanted my body, so I'd rather just not talk about possession at all. 6:46:38 PM Nilani: Yeah. The brain actually defined its wishes. It actually YELLED at me to stab at you, and suddenly I couldn't do anything else. 6:46:51 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 6:46:53 PM Nilani: Except breathing, of course. 6:47:41 PM Valerian: ... Nilani and Janis and Gnarmak are all here, Wynn, maybe I should... 6:47:55 PM Janis: ..........what? 6:47:59 PM Nilani: ? 6:48:00 PM Wynn: If you're ready. 6:48:21 PM Valerian: ... tell them about us. 6:48:54 PM Nilani: What about you two? 6:49:18 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches over and puts a hand on his arm for moral support! 6:50:02 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls down her book and looks at the two. 6:50:03 PM Janis: You're dating? 6:50:08 PM Canto: Iskandar walks in, a stack of books in his arms. "We knew that." 6:50:12 PM Janis: Yeah. 6:50:20 PM Janis: Not much of a surprise. 6:51:01 PM Canto: Iskandar: Are you a secret king? 6:51:04 PM Janis: YOU GOT WYNN PREGNANT WITH CATS?!? How do you even do that?!? 6:51:13 PM Canto: Iskandar: You're four ducks in a half-elf costume. 6:52:00 PM Valerian: ... what? 6:52:24 PM Canto: Iskandar: Three. 6:52:38 PM Canto: Isk: Is it more or less than four? Gimme a hint. 6:52:52 PM Janis: It can't be more than four. He's too skinny. 6:53:09 PM Valerian: ... well, this is much more awkward than I thought it was going to be, which is saying something. 6:53:30 PM Canto: Isk: ... two and a half ducks, then. 6:53:42 PM Janis: What would half-a-duck look like? 6:53:55 PM Canto: Isk: That's what makes it awkward. 6:54:02 PM Nilani: Feathers EVERYWHERE. 6:54:02 PM Janis: Like, is it just cut in half, with it's brain and stuff all visible? 6:54:04 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 6:54:16 PM Janis: Or is it like a half-duck, half-elf thing? 6:54:21 PM Valerian: ... nobody's made out of ducks, and nobody's ... pregant with kittens. That I know of. 6:54:39 PM | Edited 6:54:46 PM Canto: Isk: but someone's pregnant, is what you're saying. 6:54:43 PM Wynn: No. 6:54:58 PM Janis: Val, are you pregnant? 6:55:19 PM Janis: Cause if it's not Wynn...is that a thing? 6:55:32 PM Valerian: Is what a thing? 6:55:34 PM Wynn: Nobody's pregnant. 6:55:37 PM Valerian: I thought Tarak went over this with you. 6:56:17 PM Janis: What if we did it with charades? 6:56:23 PM Janis: How many words? 6:57:33 PM Canto: Isk: Is it geese instead of ducks? 6:57:47 PM Janis: Is birds the right direction here? 6:58:02 PM Canto: Isk: My gut says birds. 6:58:23 PM Canto: Isk: ... that could just be because I'm hungry. 6:58:26 PM Valerian: ... you guys are really strange. 6:58:30 PM Valerian: All right, here's the deal. 6:58:45 PM Valerian: I didn't lie to you about who I am but I didn't ... tell the whole truth, either. 6:59:08 PM Janis: .................ok.......... 6:59:34 PM Wynn: Wynn watches the others to gauge reactions. 6:59:36 PM | Edited 6:59:59 PM Canto: Isk: I find that when you have explain why what you did wasn't technically a lie, you were probably better off lying. 6:59:44 PM Canto: Isk: It probably would have been simpler. 7:00:00 PM Nilani: Nilani nods, listening intently. 7:00:11 PM Valerian: I don't like to lie, but possibly. 7:00:25 PM Valerian: I... have a mental illness and I'm also a shapeshifter. 7:00:49 PM Canto: Isk: some kind of bird-based shapeshifter? 7:00:49 PM Janis: Do you turn into a whole bunch of ducks? 7:00:51 PM Nilani: Oh. 7:00:54 PM Nilani: Okay. 7:00:56 PM Nilani: And? 7:01:39 PM Valerian: I don't turn into ANY amount of ducks! Why are you obssessed with ducks? 7:01:41 PM Wynn: It has nothing to do with ducks. 7:01:42 PM Valerian: That's really creepy. 7:01:47 PM Valerian: It has nothing to do with ducks. At all. 7:01:58 PM Janis: ...can you change shape right now? 7:01:59 PM Canto: Isk: So you're a shapeshifting bird. 7:02:11 PM Valerian: I'M NOT A BIRD. 7:02:14 PM Valerian: ARGH. 7:02:18 PM Nilani: Guys, just let him talk. 7:02:21 PM Valerian: This... is frustrating in an entirely unanticipated way. 7:02:24 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs the bridge of her nose. 7:02:34 PM Wynn: Maybe you should just... show them. 7:03:08 PM Valerian: I have multiple personality disorder, I'm four different people and none of them is a duck or as far as I know even RELATED to a duck! 7:03:14 PM Valerian: .... dukes, yes. Ducks no. 7:03:32 PM Nilani: Welp. 7:03:44 PM Canto: Isk: Dukes. Okay. My gut probably mistranslated that to ducks. 7:03:58 PM Janis: So, who are your other...selves? 7:04:16 PM Valerian: Valerian turns into Holly. 7:04:23 PM Valerian: Holly: Hi! 7:04:35 PM Janis: ...wait....you were Holly? 7:05:02 PM Valerian: Holly: I'm Holly now! 7:05:46 PM Nilani: Well, that's something. 7:06:07 PM Valerian: Holly: He worries too much. You should tell him not to worry so much. 7:06:21 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. 7:06:51 PM Janis: Who are the other two? 7:07:29 PM Valerian: Holly: He's going to give us an ulcer! 7:07:33 PM Valerian: Holly: Awww. All right. 7:07:43 PM Valerian: Valerian turns into Day, who immediately frowns. 7:07:58 PM Valerian: Day: At least we don't have duck-related OCD. 7:08:02 PM Canto: Isk: .... ohhhh. So this explains why Wynn's pod count was off. 7:08:07 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:08:42 PM Valerian: Day: Yeah. Sorry about that. 7:08:58 PM Wynn: It would have been nice to have had a reason that night instead of getting frustrated with Ven and theories. 7:09:24 PM Canto: Isk: ... let's face it, you would have gotten frustrated with Ven anyway. 7:09:37 PM Janis: Yeah. 7:09:40 PM Valerian: Day: She's annoying. 7:09:43 PM Wynn: Yes, but I wouldn't have been counting pods four times while he or she tried to mess me up. 7:09:48 PM Valerian: Day: Or he. 7:10:06 PM Valerian: Day: Yeah. I should've said something. 7:10:26 PM Wynn: Like I said before, I understand. 7:10:37 PM Nilani: Well, at least we know now. 7:10:48 PM Canto: Isk: So who's the last person in there? 7:11:41 PM Valerian: Day: Yeah, about that. 7:12:00 PM Valerian: Valerian turns into Quintilian, who folds his arms. "You know there's a lot of racial prejudice against shapeshifters, right? 7:12:18 PM Janis: I did not. 7:12:41 PM Valerian: Quint: Well, there is. 7:12:59 PM Janis: ............ok... 7:14:01 PM Janis: .....so...did all of you meet the god when you died? 7:14:08 PM Canto: Isk: Thought so. 7:14:25 PM Valerian: Quint: No, just Val. 7:15:31 PM Canto: Isk: Huh. I wonder why that is. 7:15:55 PM Valerian: Quint: Well, no one's tried to stone us to death yet. 7:16:03 PM Valerian: Quint: So this went better than I expected. 7:16:08 PM Wynn: And no one will. 7:16:31 PM Janis: ...and just to be clear...you don't have a fifth personality who's a duck? 7:17:00 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes 7:17:05 PM Valerian: Quint: You're so strange. 7:17:11 PM Canto: Isk: Yeah, because at this point, clearly our biggest issue is your fluidic identity. Not demons or devils or soul collectors. 7:17:42 PM Janis: Or goo creatures trying to kill us. Or the various dead people. Or Talas just getting mad. 7:17:54 PM Canto: Gnarmak: That does explain your odd scent, at least. 7:17:57 PM Valerian: Quint: It's almost like I belong here. And I'm not a goo creature shapeshifter either. I'm a changeling. We have bones and stuff. 7:18:04 PM Wynn: And now Drow bounty hunters. 7:18:10 PM Valerian: Quint: Odd? I smell odd? 7:18:15 PM Janis: Yeah, any ideas on that Wynn? 7:18:21 PM Wynn: No. 7:18:33 PM Canto: Isk: What's this now? 7:18:57 PM Janis: Wynn's wanted by the drow for some reason. 7:19:07 PM Janis: The Drow vampire told us so. 7:19:57 PM Canto: Isk: Drow, eh? From this plane? 7:20:14 PM Janis: I dunno. 7:20:16 PM Janis: Maybe. 7:20:56 PM Valerian: Valerian turns back into Val. 7:21:04 PM Valerian: Val: It might be from the future. 7:21:49 PM Canto: Isk: Oh, right, planar travel stuff. 7:22:05 PM Canto: Isk: Well, maybe we can avoid going there. 7:23:06 PM Wynn: Now that we have some measure of control anyway. 7:23:19 PM Valerian: That might be helpful. 7:23:49 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes Janis. "By the way, thank you for not shooting me." 7:24:22 PM Janis: Your welcome. 7:24:59 PM Janis: ...which time exactly are we talking about? I've had a lot of chances now. 7:25:16 PM Wynn: Going with Holly first was a good choice probably. 7:25:31 PM Valerian: ... yes, I think so too. 7:25:41 PM Valerian: Valerian relaxes a little bit. 7:26:09 PM Valerian: I don't know why I worried. You guys are all crazy too. I mean, ducks, seriously? Gnarmak, do I smell like a duck? 7:26:45 PM Wynn: He was half convinced I might kill him. 7:27:11 PM Janis: .................. 7:27:15 PM Janis: Janis says nothing 7:29:16 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:29:21 PM Valerian: ... I mostly just thought you'd storm out. Janis, I figured she'd shoot me a little. 7:29:47 PM Janis: ...ok, do I really shoot people that much? 7:29:58 PM Janis: I don't shoot at everyone... 7:30:27 PM Wynn: I was going to say something about the perception of my anger management, but I don't have much room to tall right now. 7:30:30 PM Valerian: Most of the shapeshifters we've met have been horrible goopeople, so I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. 7:30:47 PM Wynn: And you shoot Valerian the first day you met him. 7:30:58 PM Janis: ...ok...that's kind of a valid point. 7:31:14 PM Janis: But you didn't turn to goo, so...until you do something, you're ok to me. 7:31:42 PM Valerian: I was being a jerk the first day she met me, to be totally fair. 7:31:49 PM Janis: And I didn't like the way Val was talking to me. Totally hi fault. 7:31:57 PM Janis: See? He agrees. 7:32:11 PM Wynn: I didn't. 7:33:33 PM Canto: Gnarmak: It's not that you smell weird. It's that each of... you, you smell different, but you also smell just a bit like each other. 7:33:50 PM Janis: Like cousins? 7:33:52 PM Valerian: Oh. ... well, that does make sense. 7:34:00 PM Wynn: That's interesting. 7:34:33 PM Janis: ....was this what you talked to your god about? 7:34:56 PM Janis: When we woke up afterwards you said something about "getting everything you wanted". Was that about this? 7:35:02 PM Valerian: Yeah. 7:35:25 PM Valerian: We wanted to be separated. And he showed us exactly how awful that was and then undid it, thankfully. 7:35:58 PM Janis: Oh...good? 7:36:05 PM Janis: Well, I'm glad you're all happy. 7:36:25 PM Canto: Isk: The power was within you all along? 7:37:15 PM Valerian: No. "Don't split up or you'll be curled up in a ball whimpering for the rest of your life." 7:37:28 PM Janis: Wow. That's bad. 7:38:05 PM Valerian: It wasn't great. 7:38:27 PM Wynn: Wynn takes his hand. (She had let go while he was cycling through the others. ) 7:38:51 PM Valerian: When I found out it was basically incurable I... knew I had to tell you all, and I told Wynn first. 7:38:57 PM Valerian: Valerian squeezes her hand. 7:39:12 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:39:25 PM Janis: ..........why do you think that gave you guyliner? 7:39:47 PM Valerian: I have no idea. That is not a good look for me. 7:42:41 PM Valerian: I look like a raccoon. Why, do you have any idea? 7:43:02 PM Valerian: Olidammara is known for having a... unique sense of humor. So there's that. 7:43:14 PM Wynn: Now that it's out in the open, if you're ok, I'm going to go to the chapel for a bit. 7:43:20 PM Janis: He's the one who made that death guy, right? 7:43:25 PM Janis: Not a fan of him. 7:43:52 PM Valerian: Yeah. Thanks, Wynn. 7:43:55 PM Valerian: What death guy? 7:44:04 PM Janis: The Inevitable. 7:44:18 PM Valerian: Oh. I have no idea. 7:44:43 PM Wynn: Wynn excuses herself! 7:44:56 PM Canto: Isk: I don't know enough about gods. I know a lot about St Cuthbert now, I suppose, thanks Wynn, but outside of that, I dont' know what you guys worship really. 7:45:20 PM Janis: I think Mielikki said it was him. There are too many to keep track. 7:45:33 PM Janis: I mostly focus on whoever I'm dealing with at the time. 7:46:33 PM Valerian: I'm very grateful to Olidammara, so... I suppose that counts as worship? 7:46:47 PM Canto: Isk: So which of you came first? 7:47:51 PM Janis: I bet he started as a duck. 7:48:15 PM Valerian: I did, and I'm seriously not a duck, Janis. 7:48:43 PM Janis: Not yet. But with patience and hard work, someday, you could be. 7:50:20 PM Valerian: Valerian snrks. 7:50:28 PM Valerian: I'd rather just be me. ... well, us. 7:50:35 PM Janis: Ok, whatever. 7:51:26 PM Canto: Isk: What's your problem all of a sudden? 7:51:38 PM Janis: What problem? 7:54:40 PM Canto: Isk: I don't speak your common natively, but I've noticed that 'whatever' tends to actually mean 'I'm snippy but I'm not gonna tell you why so you have to ask me about it'. 7:55:08 PM Nilani: Seems about right. 7:55:11 PM Valerian: Not always. 7:55:23 PM Janis: ...no, I just meant, like, whatever. Be a duck. Don't be a duck. S'all good man. 7:55:31 PM Janis: I wasn't being snippy. 7:55:43 PM Canto: Isk: Oh, okay. 7:56:12 PM Valerian: Quack, quack. ... no, it doesn't feel natural at all. 7:56:33 PM Janis: i wish I could turn into a duck. 7:56:39 PM Janis: Nobody suspects the duck. 7:57:08 PM Valerian: Most people don't suspect kids, either. 7:57:10 PM Canto: Isk: Well we do, now. 7:57:54 PM Janis: Good point. It is handy to be the greatest bounty hunter in the world by age 15. Keeps people guessing. 7:59:37 PM Canto: Isk: Everyone always suspects the dragon. 7:59:47 PM Canto: Isk: Oh, speaking of which, check this out. 8:01:29 PM Valerian: Valerian looks at him. 8:01:29 PM Canto: Iskandar looks at a glass of water on the table and gestures at it! The image of a spectral dragon head kinda appears around his hand as it breathes a line of cold at the glass, freezing the water within. 8:02:07 PM Janis: Cool. When we've completed our quest, you can go into the ice selling business. 8:04:08 PM Canto: Isk: I can do fire too. And acid. I can breathe it all now. 8:06:46 PM Valerian: ... what do your girlfriends think? 8:07:17 PM Canto: Isk: they prefer the shocks. Though the cold can be fun. 8:07:39 PM Janis: ......is this a sex thing? It sounds like a sex thing. 8:07:50 PM Canto: Isk: It is a sex thing. 8:08:34 PM Valerian: Subject change. 8:08:40 PM Valerian: To anything but that. 8:09:56 PM Janis: .........What do you think happened to the Drow? 8:10:08 PM Janis: You know, now that she's a vampire and not mind controlled. 8:10:12 PM Nilani: Who knows. 8:10:25 PM Nilani: She could be right behind me. 8:10:26 PM Valerian: She didn't seem like a nice person, but ... 8:10:42 PM Nilani: Nilani points back over the couch she's curled up on. 8:10:47 PM Valerian: ... there's also a lot of posturing in that culture. 8:10:55 PM Valerian: Say, do any of you three know the mending spell? 8:11:22 PM Nilani: Yep. 8:11:54 PM Valerian: Valerian fishes in a bag and pulls out some pieces of a broken harp. "Do you think you can fix this?" 8:12:10 PM Nilani: I can try, at least. 8:12:23 PM Canto: Isk: Are you magic now, Nilani? 8:12:26 PM Valerian: Valerian brings out the rest of the pieces. 8:12:31 PM Nilani: Lil' bit. 8:14:11 PM Valerian: There. That's all I've got. 8:14:15 PM Nilani: Nilani puts down her book, pulls her spellbook from a satchel, accepts the pieces and sets to work! 8:14:33 PM Nilani: I think I'll have to put these together one at a time. 8:14:50 PM Nilani: Luckily, cantrips are a thing. 8:15:02 PM Canto: Isk: I can help. 8:15:44 PM Nilani: Also, you might not want to let Wynn see this, if her previous reaction to it is any indication. 8:16:12 PM Nilani: Great! You take these bits, while I work on these other bits. 8:16:26 PM Canto: Isk: Why? It's just an old broken harp. Not magical or anything. 8:16:43 PM Janis: Still, after what happened.... 8:16:46 PM Nilani: She's the reason it's broken. 8:16:55 PM Valerian: I'm hoping to learn how to play it. 8:17:00 PM Janis: It maybe made her see her dead sister. 8:17:07 PM Valerian: No, the harp's not magic. 8:17:33 PM Nilani: I think she did it just because she was angry at the bard. 8:17:57 PM Nilani: And the bard was already down, so the harp was the next best thing. 8:18:00 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 8:18:04 PM Valerian: I think so too. 8:18:56 PM Nilani: Nilani tries fitting two of the pieces together before casting Mending, just to make sure they're the right pieces. 8:19:12 PM Janis: ...we're sure it isn't magic or cursed, right? 8:19:20 PM Janis: Just the bard's...whatever harp. 8:19:42 PM Canto: Isk: It's just a harp. There's no magic on it. 8:19:48 PM Valerian: I can see magic. 8:19:56 PM Valerian: All the time. 8:20:03 PM Valerian: And it's not. 8:20:11 PM Janis: Is that new? 8:20:14 PM Valerian: Yes. 8:20:26 PM Valerian: We should look at the stuff we got, too, by the way. 8:20:33 PM Nilani: That sounds terribly inconvenient and also startlingly useful at the same time. 8:20:52 PM Valerian: It ... hasn't bothered me much, actually. It's just a little shimmer. 8:20:58 PM Nilani: Okay, design matches up... 8:21:00 PM Valerian: Unless I concentrate on it for a while. 8:21:29 PM Valerian: ((Janis, bring out yer looooot.)) 8:21:34 PM Nilani: There! Just thirty-two to go. 8:21:54 PM Janis: Janis pulls out the horn and jewels from the alter 8:21:58 PM Valerian: Good grief. Well, I don't need it right away, obviously. Take as long as you need to. 8:22:00 PM Janis: Like this stuff? 8:22:35 PM Canto: Isk mends as well. 8:22:44 PM Valerian: Yes, like that. 8:23:05 PM Valerian: Valerian peers at the horn and the shinies. 8:23:22 PM Canto: Isk eyes the stuff with an eye toward appraisal. 8:24:02 PM Canto: Isk: Hmm. 8:24:59 PM Canto: He sets his harp pieces aside and looks through the stuff. 8:26:21 PM Canto: Okay! I shall type this out. 8:26:22 PM Valerian: The circlet's not magic. 8:26:25 PM Valerian: Everything else is. 8:27:17 PM Nilani: Ooh. 8:28:27 PM | Edited 8:28:40 PM Canto: +2 Sacred Bastard Sword +2 Flaming Battleaxe +2 Leather Armor +2 Ghost Touch Shortbow Amulet of Health +2 +1 Thundering Dagger +2 Dagger Cloak of Resist Cold 5 x4 8:29:04 PM Canto: That's the stuff you took off the dead adventurers and their reanimated corpses. 8:30:18 PM Canto: Isk looks at the horn. "Hmm. This thing, if you blow on it, it summons these warrior simulacrums for a short amount of time." 8:30:35 PM Valerian: Is it... once a day or sometehing? 8:31:10 PM Canto: Isk: Once a week. 8:31:26 PM Janis: ...what are simulacrums? 8:31:43 PM Canto: Isk: Not real people, but amazing simulations. 8:31:47 PM Canto: Isk: Not sentient. 8:32:24 PM Canto: Isk eyes the circlet. "Not magic, but these gems? Worth about 2500 gold, I think." 8:32:39 PM Janis: Each or total? 8:32:43 PM Canto: Isk: Total. 8:32:52 PM Janis: Still good. 8:33:09 PM Nilani: A very nice haul, all in all. 8:33:46 PM Valerian: And we killed a horrible necromancer brain thing. 8:33:54 PM Canto: The gaudily-jeweled dagger looks extremely ceremonial. "... you say you found this in an altar? This was probably used for sacrifces." 8:34:14 PM Janis: Yeah, and I think I walked away with only mild brain damamge. 8:34:17 PM Canto: Isk: Its enchantment is desgined to pierce any protections an entity might have. 8:34:36 PM Nilani: I still would've rather my brain remained un-poked, but this helps. 8:35:04 PM Nilani: Nilani goes back to fixing the harp. 8:35:21 PM Canto: Iskandar knows from hoards. 8:36:56 PM Canto: Isk: ... I don't know what this is. It's magical, powerful. But a deck of cards suggests some randomness. 8:37:26 PM Valerian: Maybe one of those wondrous decks. 8:38:59 PM Canto: Isk: I don't know. Makes me nervous. And I'm an avaricious bastard, so keep that in mind. 8:39:21 PM Janis: I say we keep that away for a time when we really, really, really need it. 8:39:27 PM Janis: Which will be never. 8:40:09 PM Canto: Isk: It might not even be that. But I would prerfer existing, thank you. 8:40:23 PM Valerian: Yes. 8:43:18 PM Canto: ((I think that's everything.)) 8:43:56 PM Canto: Horn of Valhalla - Silver +2 Transmuting Dagger. 8:44:18 PM Janis: What is a transmuting dagger? Does it turn people into ducks? 8:44:22 PM Valerian: I don't know how we're going to divide all that up. 8:45:09 PM Canto: Isk: Like I said, it changes its enchantment to pierce any kind of magical protections that might be on someone. Probably used for sacrfices on that altar. 8:45:34 PM Janis: Cool. And bad. But also cool. 8:46:40 PM Janis: I'll take the bow. 8:46:46 PM Janis: Always good to have a back-up. 8:51:37 PM Valerian: We should probably wait until Wynn is here to decide. 8:51:44 PM Valerian: ((AKA we should decide OOCly and off camera.)) 8:51:51 PM Janis: Ok. 8:52:12 PM Valerian: ... I feel so much better now that you all know. 8:52:41 PM Janis: Don't mention it. It's not like you were a vampire or something. 8:52:51 PM Valerian: I am definitely not a vampire. 8:53:08 PM Valerian: I don't think I'd enjoy biting people and drinking their blood. 8:53:49 PM Wynn: Wynn comes back and sits heavily in the seat she was in before. 8:53:50 PM Janis: ........yes, I appreciate going un-drank. 8:53:55 PM Janis: Hi Wynn. 8:54:07 PM Wynn: Hello. 8:54:59 PM Valerian: You all right? 8:55:34 PM Wynn: Just thinking about earlier. 8:55:48 PM Valerian: Which part? 8:56:35 PM Wynn: The new... power, I guess. 8:56:47 PM Janis: Your super-rage? 8:56:58 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:57:06 PM Valerian: It's not a bad thing in battle. 8:57:22 PM Valerian: ... just... make sure you can come down again afterward. 8:58:07 PM Wynn: I felt like I wasn't completely in control anymore. I'm not sure I could stop if there was still something to fight. 8:58:26 PM Canto: Isk: You should talk to Arin. Rafangians have made an art out of fighting like that. 8:58:33 PM Canto: Isk: She could give you some tips. 8:58:40 PM Wynn: That's a good idea. 8:59:13 PM Valerian: And we'll be there to help, too. 9:00:41 PM Janis: Yeah. 9:00:51 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:04:31 PM Wynn: Did I miss anything important? 9:04:57 PM Janis: We found out what all the stuff does. 9:04:59 PM Janis: More or less. 9:05:05 PM Janis: Do not touch the playing cards. 9:05:15 PM Wynn: ...ok. 9:06:19 PM Wynn: We should probably do a better job of not dying in the future too. 9:06:42 PM Janis: Hey, most of us have only died once. That's not bad, all things considered. 9:07:07 PM Nilani: Yeah. 9:07:17 PM Nilani: Remember the time with the rhino? 9:07:24 PM Nilani: And the other rhino? 9:07:37 PM Janis: And the dragon? 9:07:40 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "More reasons to talk to Aziz about armor." 9:08:42 PM Wynn: I'm fairly certain that without Kord, that greatsword would have actually killed me. 9:08:56 PM Canto: ((Bro!)) 9:09:44 PM Wynn: I might have also healed myself sooner, but... that's a pointless thought exercise. 9:10:04 PM Canto: Isk: Why didn't you? 9:10:42 PM Wynn: I wasn't expecting things to get so bad so fast. Thought I'd save it until it was needed. 9:10:55 PM Valerian: We weren't sure when Nation would come for us, either. 9:11:13 PM Wynn: And that.... creature did something to me. I wasn't able to heal as much myself. 9:11:57 PM Canto: ((It consumed your DELICIOUS charisma.)) 9:12:31 PM Canto: Isk: Oh. Fair enough. Sounds like a mess all around. 9:13:20 PM Wynn: Then, even after that, once I realized there was something that wanted to possess someone, I didn't want to heal myself in case the others needed to... 9:14:14 PM Janis: I'm not sure that's related to your powers. That's just kind of how you are. 9:14:26 PM Wynn: That's not. 9:14:32 PM Janis: If someone's gonna get hurt, you'd rather make sure it's you and not someone else. 9:15:02 PM Janis: We all knew that thing wanted to possess someone, so you put yourself in harm's way and took precautions for us. 9:15:30 PM Wynn: I didn't mean to imply that was something new. 9:15:52 PM Janis: ....then I don't know what we're talking about. 9:16:06 PM Wynn: I was just explaining to Iskandar why I hadn't healed myself. 9:16:17 PM Wynn: I should have been better about making sure you were all healed though. 9:16:41 PM Janis: We had healing potions and we were all fine. 9:16:52 PM Canto: Isk: They could have asked. 9:16:57 PM Janis: ...ok, Nilani got messed up, but we healed her back. 9:17:16 PM Janis: ...just in time to stab me, but, you know, not her fault. 9:17:22 PM Valerian: And I wasn't hurt that badly, as I had the cloak on. 9:17:46 PM Wynn: ...I definitely missed my armor. 9:17:58 PM Wynn: Took a few big hits. 9:19:28 PM Janis: That's why I always attack from a distance. 9:19:35 PM Janis: Even my fire magic helps with that. 9:19:56 PM Wynn: Distance isn't really my strength. 9:21:30 PM Valerian: I'm sure we can work something out. 9:21:40 PM Valerian: I can talk to Tarak, if nothing else. 9:21:53 PM Wynn: About what? 9:22:33 PM Janis: About how to deal with your rage so you don't flip out and kill us. Or people we do not need you to kill. 9:22:54 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 9:22:54 PM Canto: isk: I think Val meant the armor. 9:23:32 PM Janis: Or maybe that. 9:26:14 PM Canto: Isk: The heroine in my book has armor that can turn into normal clothes. Does that exist? 9:26:37 PM Wynn: I've never heard of it, but I'd never heard of a lot of things before coming here. 9:26:50 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:28:05 PM Valerian: I did mean the armor. ... and yes, that's right, that does exist. 9:28:11 PM Valerian: We'll have to talk to Aziz. 9:28:15 PM Valerian: He's the expert. 9:28:31 PM Nilani: Aziz can probably whip up something like that. I mean, the man made a mechanical dinosaur. A transforming set of armor doesn't seem so far off. 9:28:40 PM Wynn: That would be pretty incredible. 9:30:56 PM Valerian: The dinosaur is also incredible. 9:30:59 PM Valerian: And a little disconcerting. 9:30:59 PM Canto: isk: I mean, then you'd probably never take that set of clothes off, but at least you could wash them. 9:31:55 PM Wynn: ...also true. 9:31:57 PM Janis: Maybe he can make a couple sets. 9:32:16 PM Canto: Isk: That would be expensive, I would think. 9:32:55 PM | Edited 9:34:52 PM Janis: We have a $2500 circlet and a hoard of all other kinds of treasure. If it means Wynn is better suited to keep us from dying, I think we can get everyone to pitch in a little. 9:33:05 PM Valerian: One is enough, I can clean it magically every night if you like. 9:33:46 PM Janis: Ok 9:33:49 PM Canto: Iskandar frowns. 9:34:17 PM Wynn: At this point I'm just considering wearing something else when I'm not in my plate. 9:34:33 PM Wynn: Problem, Iskandar? Or just that Janis mentioned the word hoard? 9:34:56 PM Janis: ...oh...sorry. 9:35:21 PM Canto: Iskandar: Huh? I'm not that sensitive that you can't say the word hoard around me. 9:35:33 PM Canto: Isk: It's fine, I just forgot something. 9:35:44 PM Canto: Iskandar leaves! 9:35:54 PM Valerian: ... interesting. 9:36:48 PM Nilani: Nilani continues fiddling with the harp bits. 9:37:20 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. 9:37:30 PM Janis: ...I think I may go hang in the forest. 9:37:37 PM Janis: Not much left to discuss right now. 9:37:44 PM Janis: Janis gets up and leaves. 9:39:05 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 9:39:10 PM Valerian: Wynn? You all right? 9:39:37 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. "You keep asking me that." 9:39:57 PM Wynn: I just noticed the harp. 9:40:36 PM Nilani: Oh. 9:40:40 PM Nilani: Drat. 9:41:41 PM Wynn: No, I just... it reminded me of the fight. I had to hit something... I guess that was it. 9:43:39 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. 9:43:49 PM Valerian: We can put it back together. It's only wood and strings. 9:55:33 PM Wynn: I guess it just reminds me of the last time I lost control. Add that to seeing my sister's face again and my lovely near-death experience.... I'm not looking forward to sleeping tonight. 9:58:42 PM Nilani: Yeah, that sounds like you're mixing a delightful Nightmare Cocktail, right there. 9:59:09 PM Valerian: You can stay with me, if you want. 9:59:09 PM Nilani: Do yourself a favor and don't eat cheese before you go sleep. 9:59:33 PM Valerian: I can sleep on the floor. Or the chair's comfortable. 9:59:39 PM Valerian: It has a fold-out footrest. 10:00:05 PM Valerian: ... it didn't start out that way, but I think Nation's got to liking me a little bit at least. 10:00:33 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "The first night we were here, he shrunk my room." 10:02:40 PM Valerian: Mine's gotten bigger. And the closet is half the size of the room, too. It's really nice. 10:04:52 PM Nilani: I actually haven't noticed if anything's changed or not. I spend most of my time here or in the library. 10:05:31 PM Wynn: It went back soon afterwards, and I don't want anything fancy. I just remembered it. I threatened him. 10:06:01 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 10:06:28 PM Valerian: Well. I think I'm going to try to get some rest myself at this point. 10:06:43 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:07:56 PM Valerian: I'll leave the door open for you. And stick with the cushy chair. 10:08:20 PM Wynn: ...thank you. 10:10:09 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 10:10:25 PM Valerian: Valerian heads out!